


Trick ‘r Treat (My Halloween Sweet)

by TwistedIllusions



Series: Lullabies Go On, They Never Die, That’s How You And I Will Be [5]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves Friendship, Ben Hargreeves is Alive, Dave Katz is the best boyfriend ever, Fluff, Halloween, Its Riley we love her lol, Klaus Hargreeves Whump, Klaus Hargreeves is a dad, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, M/M, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Trick or Treating, childs first halloween, family friendly halloween, its minimal, original child character - Freeform, this is mostly fluff i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedIllusions/pseuds/TwistedIllusions
Summary: After causing his little girl to miss out on her first Halloween last year, Klaus refuses to allow himself to ruin it for her again! Costumes at the ready, and candy on the brain, what Halloween mischief will ensue?Will everything go as smoothly as planned for his sweet, or will his health decide to pull a trick on him once again?
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Klaus Hargreeves/Dave Katz
Series: Lullabies Go On, They Never Die, That’s How You And I Will Be [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687972
Comments: 22
Kudos: 33
Collections: Klaus is a DAD





	Trick ‘r Treat (My Halloween Sweet)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I figured with Halloween among us what could possibly be cuter than a fluffy one shot where Klaus takes his little girl Trick or Treating for the first time?! Nothing! That’s right! Lol 
> 
> THANK YOU NUCCI FOR BETA READING THIS!!! You are a rock star and I appreciate you!!! :)
> 
> I have to say guys, I have really missed this series, and writing this has been such a lovely treat for me and sparked my adoration for this little family once again. I may just have to start back up on ‘I Promised That I Would Never Leave You’ soon ;)
> 
> Oh, this chapter takes place between chapter 13 and 14 in ‘What I Never Knew I Always Wanted’ although, if you have not read any of the works from this series yet, you absolutely could still read this on its own (but of course I highly recommend you read the rest of the series as well! Simply because it’s 1- Super cute and also 2- Still full of angsty/whumpy goodness! ;)
> 
> For anyone who is reading any of my other stories (including my baby!story sequel up above and my current S2 WIP, I apologize for not working on either of them much lately! I have just been so incredibly busy and was not in the mood to write much of anything. I promise they’re not over, and I do plan on completing both of them! I just need to pace myself and find the time in the day! But do not worry, I’ll start them back up very soon!!)
> 
> I’ll stop talking now lol without further ado, please enjoy!! :)

The front door gently swung open and the atmosphere within the loving home was immediately flooded with laughter. Klaus bounced Riley on his hip, earning squeals of joy from his little girl as Dave closed the door behind them, being sure to securely lock them safely inside. He smiled watching the loves of his life enter the living room, and couldn’t hide his elation listening to them engaging in a heated babbling conversation. Laying his keys and the haul from their recent trip to the store down on the kitchen counter, Dave lovingly rolled his eyes, shaking his head at the sound of their ‘discussion’.

“I still think the pea-pod costume would have been a pretty cute choice, babe,” Dave said, a gentle smile tugging against his dimpled cheeks.

Klaus returned his grin, hugging Riley against his chest. “Baby, we’ve been over this. The pea-pod was cute, but the bumblebee was way too precious to pass up!” Klaus argued, strumming his fingers against Riley’s pudgy little belly, tickling the little girl, causing his angel to nearly double over from her riotous squealing. “Besides, Benny can’t be here to celebrate his honey bee’s first official Halloween, so this is a way to have him here with us in spirit!”

Dave nodded his head in agreement; afterall, he couldn’t argue there. Ben had returned to school nearly a week and a half ago after spending the previous two weeks here at home. He’d come to celebrate Riley’s first birthday, which was a welcome surprise that neither he nor Klaus had expected, but were both incredibly grateful for. Especially after Klaus’s little almost fainting episode during Riley’s party. Dave would forever be eternally grateful for Ben. Had he not been here to help ensure Klaus listened to his body and actually rested, especially since Dave was unable to do so himself due to his new position with the FBI, he didn’t know where Klaus would be right now. 

An entire year had already passed since Klaus’s terrifying experience from his abilities; the rendezvous with his ghosts that still to this day left him suffering from a state of constant fatigue. Before Dave started his position, he was able to be there for Klaus - aid in keeping his ghosts at bay simply by offering his kind and loving presence. He, of course, never truly understood how just being there physically for Klaus was actually of any help, but Klaus constantly assured him it was exactly what he needed. 

_Now though?_

Dave was almost never there, and _Klaus_ was the one who was suffering. 

Suddenly, Klaus’s laughter abruptly halted. Over the course of the past couple of weeks Klaus was displeased to find he’d started developing some new symptoms to accompany his constant fatigue. He’d started getting headaches, much like the one that was currently assaulting his brain, but more concerning than that, his heart started acting a little unusual. Klaus started to notice shortly before Ben left that sometimes he would get a sudden heart palpitation; a flutter in his chest that would leave him feeling strange. Anytime it happened the sensation left him rather winded. Occasionally they hurt - not typically, _thankfully_ \- but once or twice he did experience a painful clenching sensation. Of course, Klaus called his doctor immediately when these symptoms started to present themselves, but upon hearing that yes, he was still suffering from his fatigue and lack of sleep his doctor assured him that these symptoms were typical to accompany such an ailment. With that knowledge in mind - that there was nothing seriously wrong with him - Klaus easily allowed himself to ignore his symptoms; and simply continued to remind himself that _he was fine_. 

Klaus closed his eyes, taking a seat on the couch with Riley when he realized he was feeling a little lightheaded. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Klaus exhaled a long sigh. Even though he knew he was perfectly fine, he couldn’t help but hate feeling this way. This was his everyday life now; he knew that on day’s when he was more active, like today, he tended to feel more run down, but Klaus just wanted to return to normal. Wrapping his arms around Riley’s waist, pulling his daughter into a hug, Klaus nuzzled his nose against her cheek, giving his little one a kiss. Riley curled against her daddy’s chest, her tiny hands reaching for his cheeks; her fingers delicately stroking against his skin as her bright blue eyes wandered to his shimmering emeralds. Klaus’s heart filled with warmth and he couldn’t help but to smile. He knew he could always count on his little princess to make him feel better.

Dave’s smile faltered when he realized Klaus’s laughter stopped. He watched him as he slowly eased himself down onto the couch, and his lips instantly dipped into a frown. 

“You know,” he began, “Riley’s still so young, she probably won’t even remember tonight. Maybe we should just stay home this year - hand out candy to the trick or treaters instead?”

Klaus’s green eyes bounced over to his boyfriends concerned blue gaze. “First off,” Klaus said, a smirk playing against his lips, “that candy is for us, _not_ to be passed out. One does not simply buy pumpkin shaped Reeses to give away, David!”

Dave snorted, earning a soft chuckle from his love before Klaus hugged Riley closer, gently stroking his palm over her back. “Besides, I already ruined her first Halloween, remember?” he recalled, the memory of how unwell he’d been still fresh on his mind. Klaus was still on bedrest around this time last year and unable to care for himself, let alone treat his daughter to her first Halloween experience. He frowned, lowering his voice. “She’s not going to miss out on this one, too.”

Klaus wouldn’t dream of depriving his little girl from yet another Halloween. Truthfully, this night was just as important to him, as well. Growing up, Klaus had never been privileged enough to celebrate Halloween. Reginald had always been far too strict on he and his siblings; Holidays of any kind were viewed as nothing more than a distraction. Even after he freed himself from his tyrant of a father’s abuse, leaving the academy and never turning back, Klaus still never allowed himself to partake in the festivities. Afterall, surely people would have looked down upon the homeless teenager lacking much clothing at all, let alone a costume, pounding on their door at night, begging them for candy. This was just as important for him as it was for his daughter. 

Klaus was looking forward to sharing their first Halloween experience together, _as a family_. 

“Plus,” Klaus sang, holding Riley up as he made a pouty face, his eyesight locking with hers. “I wanna make sweet memories with my baby girl. Huh, princess? Do you wanna go trick or treating with your daddies?” Riley giggled, flailing her arms around excitedly. Klaus laughed, flipping her around so she was facing Dave, pressing his cheek against her velveteen skin. “Oh yes, daddy!” Klaus said in a baby-like tone, “We wanna go trick or treating!” 

Dave threw his head back, a warm chuckle radiating from deep within his chest. Klaus never failed to make him laugh. “Alright,” he said, holding up his hands in defeat. “You win, how could I say no to _that?_ ”

Klaus smiled triumphantly, holding Riley up above his head as he cheered. Their laughter chorused through the air, and warmed Dave’s heart. 

“ _But_ ,” Dave said, earning Klaus’s attention. “You both need to take a nap before we go.”

* * *

Klaus stroked his fingers down Riley’s slumbering back. They were curled together on his and Dave’s bed, her favorite place to sleep. An adoring smile graced his features as he nuzzled himself closer to his baby girl, tucking her rampant curls behind her ear as he watched her features twitch in her slumber. Klaus only wished he could sleep, as well. Since Ben’s latest visit and his own recent almost fainting spell, Klaus promised his brother that he would take a daily nap to ensure he was allowing his body enough time to properly rest. Of course, more often than not his naps were merely an unattainable attempt. Even still, just lying down and taking it easy instead of constantly keeping himself busy like he’d been so accustomed to as of late did still seem to help him regain some of his energy - if even just a little. He’d still be tired by the end of the day, but not nearly as badly as he had been for so long before. 

Klaus’s stomach was in knots with a combination of anxiety and excitement. But, he couldn’t help to smile as visions of his baby girl’s beautiful features lighting up with joy as they went door to door for her first trick or treating experience filtered through his mind. He couldn’t wait to share this night with his daughter and Dave, and only hoped they were as excited as he was about sharing these moments as well. 

Klaus continued to lay there, gently stroking his precious baby’s back, humming a soft tune to soothe her as he cuddled her close. Minutes ticked by and before long Klaus started to feel the familiar pull of his fatigue. His eyelashes fluttered, eyelids sliding closed as his muscles began to relax. 

Maybe he actually _could_ get a little bit of sleep…

Unfortunately, he didn’t quite get his chance. Klaus was pulled from his almost-slumber by the harsh vibration of his phone hidden within his pants pocket. Quickly as to not disrupt his daughter’s slumber, he fished it out, pressing it to his ear. He was just thankful it had been on vibrate and _not_ ring; Riley could be quite fussy when awoken too early from her nap.

“Hello?” Klaus mumbled tiredly into the phone, stifling a yawn as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Happy Halloween!” Ben cheered from the other end of the line.

Klaus exhaled a soft laugh, tucking the phone between his ear and shoulder, running his palm over Riley’s back when she shifted in her sleep. “Happy Halloween, Benny, wish you were here to partake in the festivities with us.” he whispered.

“I know, me too,” Ben said. Klaus’s lips twitched into a lopsided grin when he heard the disappointment in his tone but his sadness was quickly replaced by an overwhelming sense of joy. “Did you guys pick out her costume yet?”

Klaus laughed at his brother’s excitement. “We did, and trust me, Benny, you’re going to love it.”

“Oh man, I can’t wait to see it! Did you take any pictures? Can you send them to me? I bet she looks so stinking cute!”

“Whoa, whoa, calm down,” Klaus chuckled softly, adjusting the phone before resting his palm over his belly. “Of course she looks cute,” he smiled before a yawn forced itself past his lips. “I didn’t take any pictures yet—”

“What? Klaus, I need to see her costume! Come on, _please?_ ”

“I promise I’ll send pictures, Benny, but we are trying to take a nap right now, is it okay if I send them later?” he asked softly, stifling yet another yawn.

“Oh, did I wake you? I’m sorry, of course, please, go back to sleep.”

“Nah, it’s alright, I was already up.”

“Well, you should try to rest, Klaus. Tonight’s going to be a busy night for you, you should get some sleep. I just wondered how it went, but I’ll let you go.”

Klaus smiled, listening to Ben ramble. He appreciated his concern; there was no mistaking that Ben truly cared about him, and wanted to make sure Klaus was taking care of himself. “It went well, Benny - thanks. I’ll finish my nap and send you the pictures before we go.”

“Promise? You need the rest, and I need to be blessed with my beautiful niece's adorable face.”

Klaus couldn’t suppress his giggles. “I promise.”

“I’ll look forward to seeing them. Now go, rest up, bro.”

“Thanks _mom_ ,” Klaus snickered. “Goodnight. We love you, Benerino.”

“I love you both, too.”

Klaus blew Ben a loud smooch through the phone, earning a chuckle from his brother before they got off the line. He exhaled a tired sigh, glancing at the clock. Seeing that he still had twenty minutes to spare, Klaus decided he may as well listen to his brother. Closing his eyes and curling himself around his daughter, Klaus relaxed against the mattress, melting against the warmth of his baby and allowed himself to take a quick cat nap after all.

* * *

Klaus’s smile was beaming as he gazed at his daughter playing with her toys on the living room floor. He couldn’t believe how adorable Riley looked in her bumble bee costume. Ben was right, she was too stinkin cute. Dave kissed Klaus’s cheek, sliding his headband onto his head. They hoped they could do a matching costume this year, but unfortunately they’d made the rookie mistake of waiting last minute to shop for their costumes. And so, they opted to all be a creature from the animal kingdom, instead. Riley was the cutest buzzy little honey bee, Dave was a black and white spotted dog and Klaus was dressed as a black cat - whiskers and all.

“Shouldn’t _you_ be the cat?” Klaus teased, playfully flicking Dave’s dog tags—not his military grade ones, those were still safely tucked around Klaus’s neck, but his pet-store brand ones clasped onto the red collar Klaus had picked out. “Since, you know...David _Katz_.”

“Eh, I’m more of a dog person,” Dave shrugged. “Besides, you make one sexy kitty.”

“ _Meow_ ,” Klaus purred, pressing his smiling lips against his boyfriends, stealing a chaste kiss. “Are we ready to begin our Halloween adventure?” he asked, running his fingertips over Dave’s broad chest

Dave glanced at the clock: 6:00PM, the perfect time to hit the town in search of candies and mayhem. “Yup, it’s time to go. Let’s grab the little monster before all the good candy is gone.”

Klaus laughed, bending over to scoop Riley’s squirming figure up into his loving arms. “Ready to go trick or treating, sweetie?” 

Just as he managed to straighten, Klaus’s heart clenched painfully in his chest and he gasped, sucking in a sharp breath. He pinched his eyes tightly shut, bracing his palm against the wall to steady himself. The pain was over just as quickly as it had begun, but it left him feeling a little uneasy. 

Dave recognized Klaus’s sudden discomfort and was at his side immediately. “Darlin, are you okay?” he asked, laying his palm over Klaus’s upper back.

Klaus nodded, shakily pushing himself away from the wall trying to hide his pain. Truthfully, Dave wasn’t aware of this newfound heart issue, and despite his doctor’s assurance that he was fine, this symptom was still new and scary for him - Klaus didn’t want to give Dave a reason to worry over nothing. Rubbing his chest, he sent his boyfriend a reassuring smile. “Yeah, m’fine, I just stood up a little too fast.”

Dave’s eyebrows furrowed with concern. “Maybe this is a bad idea—”

“Baby, I’m fine. Now shush, come on, let's get this little lady out trick or treating.” He took a step forward, but Dave’s gentle grip on his wrist stopped him. Klaus turned, his green eyes meeting his boyfriends worried gaze.

“Maybe you should still be taking it easy, Klaus. You nearly passed out just a couple weeks ago, today’s been a busy day, and you seem a little off. What if you and Riley just rode in luxury? You know, Ben still has that wheelchair in the garage from the previous owner of the place, I could push you two—”

“A _wheelchair?_ ” Klaus scoffed. “Baby, no. No way, absolutely not—”

“But Klaus—”

“Dave, quit, I’m fine,” Klaus laughed, pulling his wrist away. “Stop being such a worry wart! I’m totally okay. Besides, this little lady is getting strapped into her stroller; she’s heavy! I aint carrying her all around town. Plus, I already decorated it! No way is that going to waste!”

Dave sighed, anxiously running his fingers through his short dirty blonde curls. He accidentally knocked his doggie ear headband, dislodging it from his head. Klaus’s lips twitched into a crooked grin, his hand reaching to fix Dave’s ears back onto his head before leaning forward, pressing his lips against his own.

“ _I’m fine_.” Klaus assured, cupping Dave’s cheek within his palm. 

Dave sent him an uncertain smile, pressing their foreheads together as he wrapped his hand around Klaus’s wrist. “Okay,” he said, seeing Klaus’s excitement. He couldn’t deny him from experiencing this night. He couldn't take away this moment from his love, he refused to hinder his joy. “Fine.”

“Fabulous!” Klaus cheered, clapping his hands as he kissed Riley’s cheek. “Yay! Ready to get candy-wasted princess?” Klaus cooed, nuzzling his nose to Riley’s who giggled wildly in return. Dave smiled, pressing his palm against the small of Riley’s back, kissing her curls. 

“Oh, wait!” Klaus said, “We need to take a picture of our costumes and send them to Benny!” Klaus adjusted Riley on his hip, being certain her costume was in full view as Dave squeezed himself against his side, wrapping his arm around his little family. 

Pulling out his phone, Dave held it up, “Say trick or treat!”

“Tea oh teep!” Riley babbled nonsensically, clapping her hands together excitedly as her daddy’s giggled around her. Dave quickly snapped the picture, capturing each of their smiling faces and their endless joy forever in the snapshot. A memory permanently bookmarked in a single frame in time.

* * *

Klaus slowly pushed Riley’s stroller down the next block, his eyes watching the swarms of children excitedly scuttling past them as they hurried to get to their next candy destination. He smiled, exhaling a soft chuckle as he watched the other parent’s own grins light up when they saw Riley’s spooky ride. When it came to decorating Riley’s stroller, Klaus had wasted no creative energy. It was wrapped handle to wheels in fake cobwebs, little plastic spiders and blinking orange, purple and green lights. He wanted to install a fog machine, but sadly, Dave had to decline. It was probably for the best, though. While it would have looked badass, surely the smoke wouldn’t have been great for Riley’s little lungs. 

It still would have been sweet, though.

They’d already been out trick or treating for nearly two hours. Where Klaus lacked any real knowledge in this holiday, Dave was a seasoned pro and came in clutch for planning their Halloween excursion. They started by driving out to Dave’s old neighborhood where he lived with Diego and Eudora, being sure to visit the couple and hit up the houses on their street. Klaus teased his brother when they answered the door dressed as Batman and Robin. Especially when it was Dora who played the role of the bat.

“Wow, Diego, I have to say, I am simply _loving_ the costume!” Klaus chortled, clutching his aching belly from how hard he’d been laughing.

Eudora grinned widely, wrapping her arms around Diego’s waist. She pinched the fabric of his green tights between her fingers, tugging it away only to let it snap back against his skin. She kissed his cheek, winking at Klaus. “Isn’t it obvious, I’m the one who wears the pants in this relationship.”

“Ha-ha, very funny.” Diego said, rolling his eyes. He shot a glare at Eudora who quickly kissed his lips, her smile never fading before he returned his attention back onto his brother. “Keep that up and you’re not getting any candy!”

Klaus gasped, pressing his hand to his heart. “You’d dare keep candy from your precious baby niece?!”

“She can’t even eat any, Klaus,” Diego snorted. “I’m not keeping anything from her, I have a dollar in the house she can have, you can pop it in that new piggy bank of hers. This is me keeping it from _you_.”

Klaus petulantly stomped his foot like a child throwing a tantrum, his lips jutting out into a pout. “Babyyy, Diego’s being mean! Defend me!”

Dave shook his head, a wide grin accentuating his dimples. “Nope, I’m staying out of it, this is between you two.”

“ _Babe-uhhh_ ,” Klaus whined pitifully. “But I want candy.” 

A packet of skittles flew through the air, smacking against Klaus’s forehead and he gasped in surprise. Catching the candies in his hand, he smiled, holding it up as he cheered. “HA! I win!”

“You don’t deserve the candy, but I had to shut your annoying a— _butt_ up somehow.” Diego joked, quickly covering his curse as his lips curved into a crooked grin. He had to admit, he’d missed this—teasing his brother and having fun. It was nice to have him back in his life. Klaus never failed to bring a smile to his face, or make him laugh. Diego was happy to share these moments once again.

Klaus jumped up and down excitedly, placing the candy into Riley’s pumpkin. “See, princess? They say whining doesn't work, but it’s never failed your daddy yet!”

“Don’t teach her that!” Dave and Diego berated in unison.

After they’d wandered Diego’s neighborhood, they went to Dave’s sister Dani’s house who didn’t live too far away from his brother’s. She and her husband Robbie were free for the night; their daughter Eliza was staying at Dave’s other sister Emily’s house so all of the kids could go trick or treating together. It was a quiet night, and they were welcomed in excitedly, where Dave’s family gushed over how precious they all looked in their costumes, being sure to take loads of pictures of them together. They didn’t stay too long, not wanting to impede upon their quiet date night of watching Halloween horror flicks, but Dani was sure to give a heaping contribution of candy for Riley’s candy-haul before they left.

They returned to their house, parking Dave’s truck in their driveway before making their way around their own cozy neighborhood. They’d been walking for quite a while now, zipping from one street to the next, and Klaus had to admit, he was beginning to grow tired.

He pushed Riley towards the next house when another couple with their little boy pulled up beside them as they pointed, smiling at Riley’s stroller.

“What a cute idea,” the wife said, playfully slapping her husband's arm. “Why didn’t we think of that? Such a cute little carriage!”

Klaus smiled, thanking the family before they wandered past them and up to the house. Klaus gasped, turning to Dave who looked at him in confusion at his boyfriend’s sudden outburst.

“A carriage? Dave, we should have dressed up as ponies! How adorable would that have been!” 

Dave shook his head, pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s temple. “Maybe next year.”

Klaus tiredly leaned against the handle of Riley’s stroller when they finally approached the next house. He hated how exhausted he felt. They were having so much fun, spending time together as a family, taking their baby girl out trick or treating. He only wished his stupid body wouldn’t betray him so badly. Klaus could feel his limbs beginning to lightly tremble, his heart fluttering within his chest from his fatigue. He didn’t want to stop yet, though. He wasn’t ready, he wanted to milk this fun filled evening for as long as his body would allow. He knew he could keep going, at least for a little while longer. 

Dave rang the doorbell, stepping back into the hoard of children encircled around them, slotting himself beside Klaus. He smiled at his love, who returned a sleepy grin, wrapping his arm around his waist. 

“Trick or Treat!” All of the children chorused together.

The mechanism within the door sounded before it swung open, revealing a kind looking older gentleman who wore a warm grin. 

“Wow, look at all of these wonderful goblins and ghouls!” he said, spectacled eyes panning across the numerous disguised faces. His smile widened, his hands resting on his hips when he spotted Riley in the crowd. “My, and a precious little bumble-bee, too!” he cooed, leaning forward to get a better look at her cute little costume. His eyebrow quirked in curiosity as his gaze met her parents’. “Does this one transform into a robot?”

Klaus laughed maniacally, rolling his weight back onto his heels. “Nah, but she _does_ turn into a monster if you don’t give her enough attention!”

Laughter broke out amongst them, and the man nodded, divvying out his candy to the other trick or treaters. He was certain to save Riley for last, and slipped an extra large handful into Riley’s pumpkin. He leaned forward, and pretended to whisper into her ear, “here’s a little extra for you Ms. Bee, your dad’s deserve a little treat!” He said, winking at Klaus and Dave.

Klaus smiled fondly at the man when he patted his hand, telling them what a cute family they were before he retreated back into his house, joining his awaiting husband. 

Dave rubbed Klaus’s back, kissing his cheek. “Ready to go to the next one?”

Klaus nodded his head eagerly, “Ready and raring to go!”

They made their way down the rest of that street, curving around the cul-de-sac and circling back up before starting at the head of the next neighborhood. Dave scouted ahead, trying to find the houses that still had their porch lights on. Klaus heaved for breath, feeling winded from all of their walking. He could feel his pace beginning to slow down, his legs aching with each step. He knew he couldn’t stop now, though. They were so close to being done, there were only two streets left. He just had to keep going, he knew he could do this.

Klaus heard Dave’s voice calling to him from up ahead, telling him he’d spotted the next house, but suddenly everything sounded so distant. Klaus squinted his eyes, staring forward, searching for his boyfriend in the crowded street but his vision was hazy. Klaus squeezed his eyes closed, and tried to rub the haze away but when he opened them nothing had improved. Klaus was dizzy, his head spinning as the world around him blurred around the edges. He hated to admit it, but he was so unbelievably tired all of a sudden. He hated his fatigue, and feeling this way. Why did his stupid health always need to ruin their fun? Klaus groaned, leaning forward to press his forehead against Riley’s stroller. He just needed a minute to allow his world to stop spinning.

“Babe, up here!” Dave called. He waited for a response, frowning when he never received one. Dave turned, realizing Klaus must’ve been further behind him that he initially thought. “Klaus?”

Dave glanced down the streets, when the blinking lights on Riley’s stroller finally caught his attention. His eyebrows furrowed in worry when he realized Klaus was stopped dead in his tracks, hunched over Riley’s stroller. Immediately, Dave hurried to approach his boyfriend, his concern only strengthening when he realized how out of breath Klaus was by the sound of his breathing. 

He laid his palm over the small of Klaus’s back. “Baby, what happened, are you okay?”

Klaus startled slightly at the unexpected touch. “Sorry,” he said, noticing Dave’s worried features. He closed his eyes, pushing himself more upright as he rubbed at his temples. “I just got a little light-headed.”

“ _Light-headed?_ ” Dave asked, eyebrows furrowed. Was Klaus sick? He pressed the back of his palm to Klaus’s forehead, then his cheek. He didn’t feel hot, no fever. Dave ran his thumb gently over his eyebrow. 

Klaus smiled, leaning into his touch. “I’m okay,” he assured. “It’s just because I’m tired. I couldn’t really sleep earlier—”

“What?” Dave said, “Why didn’t you tell me, darlin? I could have given you more time, we could have waited to do this until a little later.”

“Baby, it’s okay,” Klaus said, pressing his palms over Dave’s. “I was just too excited to sleep,” he yawned, his eyelids settling at half mast. “I’m okay.”

Dave gently stroked his thumb over Klaus’s cheekbone, pressing his lips to his forehead. Klaus closed his eyes, savoring his affection. “I think between our haul from tonight and the candy we picked up earlier, the little lady has enough sweets,” he said, blue eyes gazing into Klaus’s tired greens. “You said so yourself, you’re tired. Why don’t we head on home, yeah?”

“We can finish, Dave. We only have a few more houses—”

“But,” Dave interrupted, his gaze coyly shifting down, a blush tinging his cheeks. “I was hoping to cuddle with you and watch some Halloween movies.”

“Stealing your sister's date night idea?” Klaus teased, a soft smile tugging at his lips.

“Well, yeah,” Dave chuckled, rubbing his nose against Klaus’s. “But, I was thinking more family friendly movies—”

“Oh, like that movie you keep rambling on about? What’s it called? Hocus Pocus?” Klaus beamed.

Dave laughed. “ _Exactly_ like Hocus pocus.”

“Hmm,” Klaus hummed in mock curiosity. “So, we aren’t stopping trick or treating because I’m tired, but because you’d prefer to spend time with us, curled up watching a Halloween classic?”

Dave nodded fervently. He smiled, before pushing his lips out into a pout, similar to how Klaus had earlier that evening. “ _Pwease?_ ”

Klaus chortled, leaning forward to snag Dave’s pout in a kiss. “Well,” he began, “how could I say no to that?”

* * *

It was an agonizingly slow walk home. Klaus hadn’t even realized just how exhausted he had been, but he was happy that his lightheaded feeling had at least gone away. Dave never left Klaus’s side, keeping his arm protectively looped around his waist to steady him. While the gesture was unnecessary, Klaus sure appreciated it. He smiled the entire trek home, resting his head against Dave’s shoulder. He couldn’t wait to curl up beside his love and watch what his boyfriend enthusiastically claimed to be his favorite Halloween movie.

When they arrived back to their house, Klaus took Riley to get changed into their pajamas while Dave checked over her candy, making sure nothing was amiss. When they came back out into the living room, Klaus couldn’t contain his laughter noting how Dave’s cheeks were puffed out like a chipmunks. 

He giggled, poking his finger against the bubble in his cheek. “Doing a little quality assurance?”

Dave smiled around the lump in his mouth, bobbing his head in a nod. “Yup,” he said, swallowing. “That snickers looked a bit questionable, but rest assured, I’ve come to the conclusion that it’s all good, safe for consumption.”

“Ah, wonderful, thank you for making sure it was safe, babe,” Klaus said with a wink, plucking the pack of skittles his brother whacked him with earlier from the pile. “I earned these!” 

Dave laughed, hurrying off to change into his pajamas as well.

While they may have had no luck finding matching costumes this year, Klaus was proud to say they’d still managed to find matching jammies. They both wore a soft pair of fuzzy black pajama bottoms that were covered in little orange smiling jack-o-lanterns, while Riley wore a matching onesie. Klaus paired his ensemble with one of Dave’s soft cotton t-shirts. He loved wearing his boyfriends oversized clothes, they were warm, comfortable, and smelled like him. 

Dave set up the television, popping Hocus Pocus into the DVD drive before he sat down on the couch. Klaus joined, curling his body against his boyfriend’s side, drinking in the warmth of his bare skin. Klaus wrapped his arms around Riley’s tiny figure, who had already fallen asleep against her daddy’s chest. He smiled, savoring this precious moment; holding his baby girl while cuddling with his boyfriend, settling in to watch their first Halloween movie as a family. Klaus decided at that moment that this would be the start of a new tradition they would adhere to every Halloween from now on. He sighed contentedly at the thought, nuzzling against Riley’s curls, placing a gentle kiss atop her crown. 

Dave pulled their newly purchased fuzzy Halloween blanket from the back of the couch, draping it around his little family. He wrapped his arm around Klaus’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer. Klaus nuzzled his cheek against his shoulder, resting right in the sweet spot below his chin just as the music started and the opening scene began to play.

Max hadn’t even lit the black flame candle yet when Dave glanced over and realized his love had joined their daughter and was already fast asleep. His heart filled with warmth, seeing them resting so peacefully. Dave missed nights like these - just curling up with the two most important people in his life, watching a movie until one of them (usually Klaus, and always Riley) inevitably fell asleep. Since starting his new job with the FBI he’d missed out on so much time with his family, and was just happy he was lucky enough to be able to have this night off. He needed this just as badly as Klaus did. 

His lips twitched into a grin as he watched Riley’s drool pool against her daddy’s chest, exhaling a soft laugh when Klaus’s nose crinkled in his sleep - a precious trait he shared with his daughter. Dave kissed Klaus’s temple, moving carefully to adjust so he could scoop them both into his arms safely. He smiled fondly when neither of them stirred. Dave easily carried them both into the bedroom, settling them atop the mattress and tucked them in. He kissed Riley’s pudgy little cheek, before he kissed Klaus’s forehead. Dave laid down on the bed beside his love, wrapping them within his arms as he cuddled up beside his little family. 

“Goodnight, my trickster and my sweet,” he whispered, burying his nose within Klaus’s soft curls, finally closing his own eyes. “Happy Halloween.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aww I love them and missed them so much!! I hope you love them and missed them too!!
> 
> HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!
> 
> Please stay safe tonight wherever you may go, or whatever you may do! And of course remember to have fun!!
> 
> If you liked this, please let me know in the comments!! They really do bring so much joy to me guys, and with everything going on in the world lately we could all use a little more happiness, am I right? Besides, I’d love to hear from you! What are your plans, are you dressing up, doing anything special? A tradition with your family, perhaps?? If so, let me know in a comment! I’d love to know!
> 
> Thank you again!! :)


End file.
